lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods
''The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods ''is an upcoming short film directed, produced, written and edited by LordStarscream100. It is the third and final installment in the Creepy Guy in the Woods series and the second sequel to How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods. It will also be LordStarscream100's last Video Applications project, and will have the largest cast out of any of his short-films so far. Gabe S and LordStarscream100 will reprise their roles as Gabe and the Creepy Guy in the Woods, respectively, and LordStarscream100 will also return as the instructor he played in the first film. Ryan B and Mitchell P are set to join the film's cast. The film is set for release on June 6, with filming having taken place on May 25 and 31. The rest of the film is set to be completed on June 4. Plot To Be Added Upon Release. '' Characters *Gabe S as Himself *Scott P as the Creepy Guy in the Woods *Mitchell P as Himself *Ryan B as Himself *Scott P as the Instructor Production When LordStarscream100 received word from his Video Applications teacher that they would have two more projects before the end of the school year, with one of them being the final for the class, he decided that he was going to make two sequels to ''How to Avoid a Creepy Guy in the Woods. Shortly before the release of the second film, The Creepy Guy Returns, ''LordStarscream100 wrote the script for the third film. It was confirmed to be in production following the second film's release on May 9. Upon being announced, the film was confirmed to be shooting in late-May with a release date of early-June. Gabe S is confirmed to reprise his role for a third time, as is LordStarscream100 as the Creepy Guy in the Woods. LordStarscream100 also confirmed that he will be reprising his role as the instructor from the first film, who literally explained "how to avoid a creepy guy in the woods". Various new cast members were also revealed, including Ryan B, Dakota M, Russell P, and Jacob D. Ryan and Dakota are set to be in ''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, as well as Russell, who was previously in Jurassic Shark II: The Retribution. Jacob D appeared in the first two Jurassic Shark films. Filming was originally set to take place on May 24, although it has been bumped a day further to May 25. On May 22, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Russell P had resigned from the film's cast, as he will not be able to participate in filming. Mitchell P, who appeared in The EdTech Enterprise and Zeus's Recreational Thunderbolt, was recast in the role. On May 25, LordStarscream100 confirmed that Jacob D and Dakota M would not be able to participate in filming. That day, since filming was not completed, it is set to wrap up on another currently unspecified day. Filming On May 29, LordStarscream100 confirmed that much of the footage filmed before would be re-shot on the next filming day, May 31. However, filming did not finish on that day, and as a result it is set to wrap up on June 4. The official trailer was released on June 1. Trivia *Dakota M, Russell P and Jacob D were initally set to appear in the film, although they had to drop out on the first day. They was also unable to film on the second day as well. *LordStarscream100 says that this will most likely be the longest installment in the series, which will also make it his longest short-film yet. *This is the first short film that LordStarscream100 has made that has taken over one day to film. Category:Short Films Category:2014 Storyline Category:The Search for the Creepy Guy in the Woods